Hasta El oscuro puede amar
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Strange regresó a Santuario. Lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño para quitarse el olor a azufre. Wong había regresado a Kamar-Taj para supervisar a los nuevos estudiantes. Había decidido que ya era momento de nombrar al próximo guardián del Sanctum Sanctorum, ya era momento de tomar su lugar como Hechicero Supremo.
1. Capítulo 1- El eterno

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, pactos demoníaco y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Cayó de rodillas. Rugió de dolor; su sangre se había vuelto como lava incandescente recorriendo sus venas.

Su pálida piel se volvía oscura por momentos. Los ópalos de ojos se convertían en rubíes.

 **Beta Reader:** Samantha_Myarrow

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Hasta El oscuro puede amar**

 **Capítulo 1.- El eterno**

«Cayó de rodillas. Rugió de dolor; su sangre se había vuelto como lava incandescente recorriendo sus venas.

Su pálida piel se volvía oscura por momentos. Los ópalos de ojos se convertían en rubíes.

La agonía de miles de vidas recorriendo cada fibra de su ser.

Voces gritaban su nombre, pero él las escuchaba tan lejanas, como el eco de tiempos pasados.

" _No debiste hacerlo…"»_

Despertó de golpe, sudando frío y con la respiración entrecortada. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tenido esa clase de sueños, que ya lo creía olvidado. Al menos eso pensó antes de que los sucesos relacionados con Thanos y las Gemas del Infinito hubieran despertado sus viejas memorias.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Una capa de color rojizo acariciaba su mano. Sonrió al objeto que contaba con vida propia.

—Estoy bien —susurró a su amiga inseparable.

La Capa no pareció creerle, pues se envolvió a él tratando de reconfortarlo.

Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente, el rostro de _Yaialel_ vino a su mente… su voz, sus incesantes súplicas de perdón.

Ellos. Sus hermanos y Yaialel no tuvieron culpa alguna en su destino. Al contrario, agradecía infinitamente el que ellos se vieron librados de la maldición.

—Merecen descansar —dijo al aire.

Se levantó de la cama, ya no tenía caso si no podría dormir. Tan pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo, todo a su alrededor desapareció, incluso su Capa.

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, frío. Suspiró. El lugar mutó nuevamente, estaba frente a un castillo, cuyas murallas eran de fuego y hielo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó al aire y como respuesta se vio transportado al interior.

Los pasillos estaban rebosantes de cuerpos con ropas de diferentes eras y posiciones, todos detenidos en el tiempo.

El vaho de su aliento se disparaba en el ambiente. El frío calaba los huesos, cualquier humano hubiera muerto en cuestión de segundos.

Pero él no era humano.

El eco de sus pasos resonaba por todo el lugar, como el lamento de las almas.

Strange se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta que se abrió con un sonido chirriante. Al ingresar, su aspecto cambió por completo; enormes alas de plumas tan negras como la noche sobresalían de su espalda, sus cortos cabellos crecieron hasta la cintura. Los ópalos de sus ojos se volvieron dos pozos oscuros, en el centro, un par de rubíes.

Dos enormes cuernos nacieron desde su frente hasta elevarse varios centímetros sobre esta.

El demonio de los mil nombres, el Oscuro, aquél que rivalizaba con el poder de Lucifer e, incluso, con el mismo Arcángel Gabriel.

Miró hacia el trono que le pertenecía, pero su atención, pronto se vio atrapada por siete seres de alas tan blancas como la nieve; estaban encerrados en cristales de hielo, sus rostros plácidos ayudaban a reconfortarlo.

— _Yaialel_ —susurró con anhelo. La yema de sus dedos rozaba delicadamente una de las rumbas de hielo que, extrañamente despedían un agradable calor y dulce aura —… hermanos…

…

Ir al complejo de los Vengadores, no era algo que agradara a Strange, pero luego de ser parte de lo sucedido con Thanos y posteriores amenazas de carácter místico, se hizo evidente que la ayuda del Hechicero Supremo era necesaria.

Si bien, Stephen aceptó ayudar, jamás fue su intención unirse a los Vengadores, pero lo hizo, ¿por qué?

—Haudini, es extraño que uses las puertas como una persona normal, en lugar de tus portales —Strange suspiró pesadamente. Tony Stark era la razón por la que se había aceptado unirse a ese grupo de idiotas.

—Pensé actuar como los simples mortales, a ver qué se sentía —respondió con tal arrogancia que haría sonreír hasta al mismísimo _Leliel_.

—Oh, tal vez yo debería intentarlo también —ambos sonrieron. Era tan extraño sentir esa conexión… una que no había sentido desde la muerte de _Yaialel_. Eso le intrigaba y preocupaba en partes iguales.

—¿Para qué me has llamado, Tony? —Stark había insistido en que lo llamara por su nombre. **Me salvaste la vida y somos** _ **hermanos**_ **de barba, lo menos que puedo hacer es dejar que me llames por mi nombre.**

Stark hizo un puchero y Stephen no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿No puedo llamar a mi hermano de barba, sólo por qué sí?

—Sí, pero tú no eres alguien que me llamaría al complejo para socializar.

—Cierto —dijo haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera. —Necesito de tu Abracadabra y tus polvos de hadas.

—¿Qué sucede? —Strange esperaba que fuese algo importante.

Tony no le respondió, en lugar de eso, condujo a Strange a su taller, dónde había una cápsula, dentro de ella, un cuerpo. Stephen se acercó, descubriendo el cuerpo de Steven Rogers dentro. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención, fue ver que aún poseía signos vitales.

—Está vivo… —susurró sorprendido. No podía ser cierto… El Capitán América había muerto, se sacrificó para que Tony obtuviera la Gema del Alma y poder detener a Thanos.

—Sí, la pregunta es: ¿cómo? Nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a una caída de esa altura, ni siquiera Rogers.

—Así que crees que tiene que ver con las artes místicas.

—A menos que tengas alguna otra teoría —dijo Tony, pero por la mirada que le dio, Strange supo que había algo más.

—¿Cómo encontraron a Rogers? Dudo que hayas decidido jugar a los mineros en su tumba.

Tony le explicó que V.I.E.R.N.E.S. había descubierto una anomalía que venía desde el interior de la tumba del Capitán América. Cuando hicieron estudios más a fondo, se dieron cuenta que Rogers tenía pulso, pero parecía estar sumido en una especie de animación suspendida.

—Cuando exhumamos su cuerpo, encontramos algo a sus pies —dijo al tiempo que le pedía a Dum-E entregar a Strange un cofre de color negruzco con extraños símbolos, estaba sellado con cera negra y, extrañamente parecía nuevo—. Intentamos abrirlo, pero nada funcionó.

Strange examinó el cofre con ojo crítico, conocía ese trabajo… _Azazel._ Maldijo a ese ángel caído y sus estúpidos juegos. Si tanto se aburría en el infierno, ¿por qué no buscaba algún otro pasatiempo que no tuviera que ver con él?

—¿Stephen…?

—Lo llevaré al Sanctum. Si hay algo peligroso, no quiero poner a nadie en riesgo.

Tony asintió con la cabeza.

—Tal vez esa cosa tenga relación con la resurrección de Rogers.

—Quizás —comentó sin poner real atención.

El silencio reinó por un momento, antes de ser interrumpido por Tony.

—Pepper y yo decidimos cancelar la boda —Strange lo miró con atención.

—Lo siento —Tony simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, creo que fue lo mejor, en especial luego de… ya sabes, perder al bebé.

Strange no sabía qué decir o hacer para consolar a su… ¿amigo? Sabía que Tony amaba a Pepper, pero ella, no había podido superar la muerte de su hijo nonato.

 _Thanos había tomado más vidas de las que todos creían._

—Estoy seguro que las cosas se arreglarán. La Srita. Potts superará la pérdida, con tu ayuda —Tony negó con la cabeza. Era el adiós definitivo. Strange le miró sin saber como animarlo, había dejado de tener real contacto con las personas desde hace tantos años… tantos que ya no sabía cómo consolar. Había olvidado lo qué era ser un humano.

—El antiguo guardián del santuario de New York dejó una interesante colección de botellas de vino, quizás, estés interesado en probarlos conmigo.

Tony levantó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Acaso estás invitándome a beber? —Strange se encogió de hombros.

—Se supone que los amigos están para ayudar en los momentos difíciles.

Tony sonrió, había algo en Strange que le hacía confiar plenamente en él. Algo que luego de los acontecimientos de la Civil War, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Era como una extraña conexión la que los unía. No sabía la razón, pero creía firmemente que Stephen Strange jamás le traicionaría.

—Se acuerdo —aceptó Stark —. Quizás podamos tomarnos una copa mientras me ayudas a resolver el misterio de la caja.

—Como Sherlock y Watson —dijo Strange sonriendo —. Serías un John bastante interesante.

—¿Bromeas? Definitivamente yo sería Sherlock —ambos se miraron y sonrieron, impartiendo una broma secreta.

—Será mejor aguardar a ver que el contenido no sea peligroso para aquellos que desconocen las artes místicas —Tony lo medito un momento, pero terminó aceptando—. Te avisaré tan pronto descubra algo.

—De acuerdo Sr. Potter. Espero que Voldemort no esté pensando escapar del mundo mágico.

—Por el bien de los insignificantes muggles, espero que no —con esas palabras, dio por terminada la conversación. Abrió un portal y se marchó pero, contrario a lo esperado, no se dirigió al Santuario. En lugar de eso, apareció en una habitación sin ventanas.

El lugar olía a viejo y humedad. Había enormes estantes con libros de pastas gruesas de cuero, tan antiguos que probablemente se destruirían al ser tocados. Una mesa de madera negra se encontraba una esquina, cargada de artefactos cuyo uso se perdió en las memorias del tiempo.

La precaria luz de las velas, daba un aspecto lúgubre que a Strange se le antojaba nostálgico, pero al mismo tiempo acogedor.

Hizo un espacio en la mesa y colocó el cofre de Azazel. Poco recordaba de él, nada relevante en realidad. Había **caído** cuando enseñó a _los hijos de Adán_ el dominio del hierro y, con ello, la construcción de armas. Se unió a Lucifer durante la rebelión y cayó acompañándolo a los abismos del infierno.

Strange tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él en un par de ocasiones… Un "demonio" bastante particular del que, estaba seguro, se llevaría muy bien con Tony.

—Tal vez no sea buena idea que esos dos se conozcan —por alguna razón, el imaginar a Azazel cerca de Tony hacía que su sangre hirviera, aunque no comprendía la razón.

Suspiró. Era mejor abrir el cofre y ver qué se traía entre manos ese lunático. Ya después lo golpearía por dejar algo potencialmente peligroso al alcance de los humanos.

Cerró los ojos. Su apariencia cambió; la apariencia humana le dio paso a la demoníaca. El Oscuro dejaba su disfraz.

Strange pronunció unas palabras en el idioma de los demonios; llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca para hacerse un corte con ayuda de sus filosos colmillos. La sangre brotó inmediatamente.

Continuó recitando aquel extraño idioma.

Manchó con su sangre un sello que se rompió de inmediato. El cofre se abrió, relevando su contenido.

Strange función el ceño ante lo que se revelaba ante sus ojos…

…

¡Hola gente! Este fic está basado en otra de mis historias "El que tiene mil nombres" del fandom de Sherlock. Espero les guste y que mi Strange demonio sea de su agrado.

Este fic está dedicado a todas las chicas del grupo Ironatrange, pero principalmente a Sam, quién me hace el favor de betear esta locura.

Bueno, bye, bye.


	2. El precio de su libertad

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, pactos demoníaco y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Todos sueñan con la eternidad, pero pocos conocen la maldición que conyeva.

 **Beta Reader:** Samantha_Myarrow

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Hasta El oscuro puede amar**

 **Capítulo 2.- El precio de su libertad**

Strange pronunció unas palabras en el idioma de los demonios. Llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca para hacerse un corte con ayuda de sus filosos colmillos. La sangre brotó inmediatamente por la herida.

Continuó recitando aquel extraño idioma.

Manchó con su sangre el sello que se rompió en seguida. El cofre se abrió, revelando su contenido.

Strange funció el ceño por aquello que tenía ante sus ojos…

La empuñadura de una espada con parte de la hoja oxidada, un hermoso anillo opaco y viejo, además de un caballito de madera.

Sus ojos brillaron volviéndose rojos. Tomó la empuñadura y al instante, el cambio surgió.

Una espada cuya hoja era recta y de doble filo, resplandecía como el fuego, decorada en su parte superior con sendas figuras grabadas a ambos lados que representaban al arcángel Gabriel. Pomo cincelado con la leyenda _"HOMO DEI"_ * incisa en la orla. Empuñadura de oro. Guarda cruciforme arqueada y cincelada en el centro; a los lados la leyenda _"IUDICIUM DEI"_ * en anverso y reverso.

Era tan hermosa como la recordaba; tan gloriosa como cuando Yaialel la empuñaba.

—Yaialel… —pronunció otros nombres, de todas las eras, como la misma historia de la humanidad—. Elizabeth… —su voz se quebró al decir este último, después de todo, ella fue la última reencarnación de su amor, la última vez que estuvo con sus hermanos.

Capa le acarició la mejilla, preocupada por el hechicero, quien le sonrió asegurándole que se encontraba bien. Dejó el arma en la mesa que, al perder el contacto con el hechicero, regresó a su forma original.

Su atención se centró en el juguete. Era pequeño, la madera ya se encontraba ennegrecida y la pintura había desaparecido casi por completo.

—Henry —susurró mientras tomaba el caballito; rozó su cabeza con la yema de los dedos. Cerró los ojos rememorando el día en que se lo regaló. Su hijo había cumplido cinco años. Pertenecían a una familia aristócrata durante el reinado de María I "la sangrienta", miembro de la casa de los Tudor. Aun siendo de noble cuna, inculcó a su hijo la humildad, a no ver a nadie como inferiores, a conseguir las cosas con trabajo duro. Ese juguete era una prueba de ello, puesto que él mismo lo había fabricado—. Un año después los perdí —suspiró melancólico.

Dejó el objeto y tomó el anillo que claramente perteneció a una mujer. Era de oro opaco por el paso del tiempo. Tenía una morganita rosa engarzada — _el color favorito de Elizabeth_ —. Se lo había regalado cuando sus familias los comprometieron.

—La única cosa buena que hizo mi padre —le comentó a Capa. Volvió a guardar todo dentro del cofre y le colocó un sello aún más poderoso del que tenía. Abrió un portal al Santuario y le ordenó a la reliquia regresar—. Lo siento, pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo.

La Capa "se cruzó de brazos", pero terminó obedeciendo de mala gana al hechicero. Strange cerró el portal. No es que Levi no lo hubiese acompañado al infierno antes (literal y metafórico), pero si las cosas se ponían feas, no quería ponerla en peligro.

…

El infierno. Había cientos de malas interpretaciones de ese mundo, tantas como antigua era la humanidad. La más popular era, por supuesto, aquel lugar de fuego y azufre donde el grito de las almas torturadas por los demonios era lo único que se escuchaba.

A Strange esto le causaba un poco de gracia.

Sí, el báratro olía a azufre (algo normal si consideramos que se encontraba en lo más profundo del mundo) y sí, había ríos de magma, pero no había almas lamentándose por su sufrimiento eterno, en su lugar, había niveles interminables de pasillos con innumerables puertas que conducían a los _infiernos personales._ Existían además, diferentes edificaciones en donde los demonios vivían, dependiendo su tamaño, era el estatus de su morador.

Strange ingresó a lo que a todas luces parecía ser una herrería. En el centro se encontraba una forja en la que un hombre de cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, trabajaba.

Su piel era cobriza y su cabello rebelde azabache, estaba de espaldas a Stephen pero lo encaró al sentir su presencia.

—¡Oscuro! —dijo Azazel. Sus obrizos ojos brillaron en reconocimiento y la sonrisa en sus labios murió tan rápido como apareció—. Lo siento. Stephen —corrigió cuando Strange lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —entonces, el demonio reparó en el cofre que el hechicero traía—. Veo que Lucifer por fin te lo entregó.

—¿Lucifer? —Azazel asintió mientras tomaba algo de metal incandescente con las manos para colócalo en el yunque para comenzar a moldearlo.

—Dijo que quería… —volteó al ya no sentir la presencia de Strange. Suspiró. Nuevamente lo había dejado hablando solo.

…

Lucifer miró a las hermosas mujeres que bailaban para él. Estaban completamente desnudas y realizaban poses sugerentes, pero su mente se encontraba demasiado distraída como para disfrutar tan hermoso espectáculo.

Una mujer exuberante de escasa ropa, pero con el rostro cubierto, se le acercó para ofrecerle una bellísima copa que contenía un líquido rojizo que Lucifer aceptó.

—Gracias linda —le dio un sorbo a su contenido. Sonrió al ver entrar a cierto hechicero—. ¡Stephen! ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada?

—Si no quieren conocer el verdadero infierno, les ordeno que se larguen.

Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas sin saber qué hacer. No era la primera vez que se topaban con aquel hombre, pero éste siempre fue amable y caballeroso.

—Ya escucharon mis niñas. Papá debe atender algunos asuntos, vayan a jugar afuera —las mujeres se retiraron en silencio—. No deberías amenazarlas así. Son súcubos, pero tienen sentimientos.

—No estoy para bromas, Lucifer —el aludido le miró expectante. Strange sacó el cofre, lo colocó delante del Ángel caído, quién parecía sorprendido de ver aquel objeto.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—No te hagas el tonto Lucifer. Azazel me dijo que tú le ordenaste hacerlo para mí.

—En efecto. Era para agradecerte por el alma de ese tal Thanos —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Ahora entiendo por qué a los humanos les gusta tanto la Navidad, ¡es muy divertida!

—¡Eso no te da derecho a resucitar a los muertos! —gritó al tiempo que la habitación tembló, como si temiera a Strange—. Ni mucho menos usar el recuerdo de Henry y Yaialel.

—Stephen. No sé de qué hablas.

—¡No me mientas Lucifer! —gritó encolerizado.

—Sabes que odio las mentiras —dijo Lucifer encarando a Strange. Si había algo que el diablo detestaba más que cualquier cosa, era que le llamaran mentiroso—. Es verdad que le pedí a Azazel que hiciera un cofre, pero aún no había decidido qué regalarte. Como sabes, no hay tiendas en el infierno.

—¿Quién me envío la espada de Yaialel?

—No lo sé amigo mío —dio un pesado suspiro—. Para serte sincero, el cofre desapareció de mi palacio hace meses —Lucifer se acercó a Stephen, puso un par de dedos bajo la barbilla del hechicero y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca como para sentir sus alientos, pero no lo suficiente para que se rozaran—. Te conozco desde hace milenios, incluso antes de que "mi querido" padre decidiera usarlos en vez de a mis inútiles hermanos. Sé por el sufrimiento que todos ustedes pasaron en cada una de sus reencarnaciones, sus agonizantes muertes.

—Hasta que Boudicca apareció…

—¡La joven pero prodigiosa Hechicera Suprema! El perfecto ejemplo de la "misericordia" de mi querido padre —dijo sarcástico—. Ancestral no merece estar aquí.

Hubo una pausa, que fue rota por el mismo diablo.

—¿Qué tenía el cofre y porqué dices que hay un resucitado? —Strange suspiró pesadamente antes de contarle lo acontecido.

Lucifer escuchó atentamente el relato de Strange. Admitió que la espada se encontraba en su reino e incluso, había pensado hacer que Azazel la reparara pero al final desistió de la idea. No quería hacer sufrir a su amigo con el recuerdo de Yaialel.

—La empuñadura desapareció, pero aún conservo parte de la hoja —Strange se sentó en el lugar que minutos antes ocupaba Lucifer.

Tanta información, tantos sentimientos encontrados.

—No tengo idea de cómo ese mortal regresó de entre los muertos… más o menos —agregó al recordar que Steve se encontraba en una especie de coma—. Azrael no va a estar nada feliz con esto.

—Espero poder resolverlo antes de que se entere —dijo Strange—. No quiero que se repita lo de la última vez —Lucifer asintió concordando con su amigo.

—Investigaré quién se atrevió a robar en mi palacio. Te lo haré saber en cuanto sepa algo.

—Regresaré al Santuario.

—Salúdame a Levi y espero la traigas la próxima vez —dijo sonriendo—. ¡Adoro a esa Diablilla!

…

Strange regresó a Santuario. Lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño para quitarse el olor a azufre. Wong había regresado a Kamar-Taj para supervisar a los nuevos estudiantes. Había decidido que ya era momento de nombrar al próximo guardián del Sanctum Sanctorum, ya era momento de tomar su lugar como Hechicero Supremo.

Salió del cuarto de baño sin más prenda que una toalla sujeta a la cintura. Frunció el ceño al contemplar a una pequeña niña de largos cabellos rizados, tan rojos como la sangre. Sus ojos eran dorados, como de gato. Usaba un vestido negro que la hacía lucir como una muñeca de porcelana

—Levi, ¿qué te he dicho de entrar a mi habitación mientras me estoy bañando? —la niña infló las mejillas a modo de puchero.

—No me llevaste —dijo indignada. Strange suspiró derrotado.

—Tenía asuntos que tratar con Lucifer.

—Elizabeth y Henry fueron buenas personas. Ancestral dijo que ellos tuvieron una vida tranquila. Él se casó con una buena mujer.

Strange se sentó en el borde de la cama, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Estaba tan cansado, tanto emocional y mental. Había vivido demasiado ya… perdido a todos sus seres queridos.

Quizás era momento de…

—¡Basta! —dijo Levi encarando al Hechicero Supremo—. Elizabeth, es decir, Yaialel y tus hermanos fueron liberados de la maldición gracias a ti. Tú los salvaste, aceptaste una condena eterna para que ellos fueran libres. Fuiste su héroe.

—Necesito vestirme —Levi suspiró derrotada. Tomó su forma de capa y salió de la habitación dejando a Strange solo con sus fantasmas.

Al terminar de vestirse, abrió nuevamente el cofre, sacó el anillo y lo colocó en una cadena que había solicitado a Azazel antes de salir del infierno; se la puso en el cuello y la guardó bajo sus ropas. El juguete lo colocó al lado de su cama, pero la empuñadura la dejó dentro del cofre, esta vez colocando más sellos para asegurarse que nadie intentara acceder a su contenido. Tal vez la espada de Yaialel estaba rota, pero seguía siendo un objeto divino, creado por ángeles y no saldría nada bueno si caía en las manos equivocadas.

Escuchó a Levi anunciar que alguien tocaba a la puerta. No necesitaba de su magia para saber de qué se trataba de Tony. Cuando se dirigió a la entrada, se encontró con el Stark en un peculiar "abrazo de oso" por parte de la Capa de Levitación.

No comprendía el apego que su compañera tenía por Tony, pues, él más que nadie sabía el desagrado de Levi por los humanos, siendo aquellos que ostentaban el título de Hechiceros Supremos a los únicos que toleraba.

—¿Un poco de ayuda? —de un momento a otro, Tony perdió el equilibrio, terminando en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, regalándole a Strange una erótica escena que lo hizo imaginarse a Stark desnudo bajo él, gimiendo mientras…—. ¡Stephen!

—Ya es suficiente. Suéltalo —dijo tratando de que su voz no se escuchara demasiado ronca. Levi "miró" a su compañero antes de soltar a Tony y acomodarse en los hombros de Strange a quien le dio un ligero apretón—. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—Juro que tu capa quiere matarme —se quejó Stark—. ¿Es que no puedo visitar a mi hermano de barba?

—Viniste por el asunto del cofre —Strange conocía lo suficiente a Tony como para saber que el filántropo no tenía la suficiente paciencia para esperar a que él le informara. —¿Te parece si lo hablamos mientras probamos la colección del maestro Drumm?

Tony asintió, aunque no muy convencido.

La cábala del maestro Daniel Drumm estaba conformada por licores tan antiguos que a Stephen se le antojaban nostálgicos.

—Y… ¿pudiste abrir esa cosa con tus polvos de hadas?

—El cofre posee sellos demasiado poderosos, me va a llevar días, incluso semanas poder descifrar qué clase de magia es —mintió.

—Así que hay cosas que tu _Abracadabra_ no puede hacerlo todo.

—Las artes místicas son una ciencia exacta. Cualquier error, por más mínimo que sea, puede terminar en un terrible desastre.

—Bueno, tal vez solo necesitas un poco de Bibidi Babidi Bu.

—Desafortunadamente eso solo serviría para darte un vestido, unas zapatillas de cristal y transformar una calabaza en carruaje.

La velada continuó. Por un momento, ambos olvidaron sus penas y el peso de sus corazones desapareció.

Strange no recordaba cuánto tiempo había sentido desde la última vez que se sintió así... tan libre… Qué curioso que fuese precisamente Tony Stark quien le brindará tanta paz.

Continuará…

…

Este capítulo debía haber estado antes, pero tengo cel nuevo y creo que no lo he logrado domar (en pocas palabras, no sé cómo jodidos pasó y el archivo se borró, así que tuve que reescribir casi todo).

HOMO DEI: Hombre de Dios.

IUDICIUM DEI: Juicio de Dios.


	3. Capítulo 3- El pasado regresa

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, pactos demoníacos y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Todos sueñan con la eternidad, pero pocos conocen la maldición que conyeva.

 **Beta Reader:** Samantha_Myarrow

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Hasta El oscuro puede amar**

 **Capítulo 3.- El pasado regresa**

Strange maldijo por enésima vez. Toda aquella semana había sido una locura. Criaturas del infierno atacando la ciudad, no eran más que seres de nivel tan bajo que en los dominios de Lucifer no se les veía más que como ratas o insectos. Insignificantes cuando era uno solo, pero toda una molestia cuando estaban en grupo, una piedra en el zapato para los habitantes del averno. Sobra decir, que para los humanos sin conocimiento mágico sí que resultaban peligrosos.

Wanda había resultado herida al intentar contener a la amenaza, por suerte Wong logró auxiliarla mientras él los enviaba de regreso al abismo del que salieron.

Después, muertos que regresaban a la vida, nada que Strange no pudiera manejar.

Lo peor vino con aquel extraño ser que atacó el complejo de los Vengadores. Era un ser de apariencia humanoide sin pelo y de piel verde, con un hocico similar al de un perro, orejas puntiagudas y pies con garras enormes, casi como si fuesen pezuñas. Los Gules eran criaturas que habitaban en las profundidades, alimentándose de cadáveres. Ellos jamás iban a lugares demasiado iluminados.

El Gul era inmune a las armas de los Vengadores, algo imposibles pues, a pesar de poseer fuerza sobrehumana, no eran invulnerables.

—¡Por las llamas de Faltien! —bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas al tiempo que Strange pronunció el hechizo; el Gul logró esquivar el ataque, pero al menos lo hizo olvidarse de su intento de atacar a Natasha.

—Gracias —dijo la espía. Strange asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos siguieron al Gul que había logrado escabullirse entre los Vengadores, hasta llegar a cierta habitación.

—Ni lo pienses —Tony le lanzó un rayo propulsor, pero aquella cosa parecía anticipar sus movimientos. El Gul usó el ataque de Ironman para debilitar la puerta e ingresar.

—Esa cosa parece aprender —dijo Natasha que acababa de llegar junto a Strange. En mal momento, los otros Vengadores habían salido.

—¡Dijiste que esa cosa era vulnerable! —le reprochó Tony a Stephen.

—Lo son —respondió el hechicero confundido por el actuar del Gul. La criatura comenzó a rasguñar la puerta que lentamente fue cediendo a sus intentos. —Debe estar siendo controlado por un practicante de las artes místicas, uno muy poderoso.

—Está buscando algo —dijo la espía.

Tony continuaba atacándolo pero nada parecía dar resultado. La puerta terminó por ceder. Los intentos del trío por detener a la criatura resultaban infructuosos; finalmente el Gul ingresó a la habitación, desde ese punto. Todo fue demasiado rápido, aún incluso para Strange.

Tony gritó. Steve estaba en peligro.

Entonces todo fue claro; el Gul buscaba el cuerpo del Capitán América. Tan pronto como la criatura tocó el cristal que contenía a Steve, una columna de luz blanca cubrió todo, cegando a los presentes.

Cuando el fulgor desapareció, el Gul también y Steve se encontraba de pie, completamente desnudo.

—¿Cap?... —dijo Tony, pero Steve no lo miraba a él, sus ojos estaban fijos en Stephen; pronunció algunas palabras en un idioma desconocido y se desmayó.

…

Strange rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba a Clint insultar a Tony por ocultarles la verdad de Steve y no era el único. Wanda, Natasha, Barners e incluso la Capitana Marvel no dejaban de decirle lo arrogante, insensible e irresponsable que era. Levi, cansada de presenciar el maltrato a su humano favorito, se movió alrededor de los Vengadores para golpear a todo aquél que se atrevió a insultar a Stark.

—¡Strange! —gritaron los afectados. El aludido y Tony no pudieron evitar reírse. Levi se acercó al ingeniero para "chocar los cinco" con él.

—Stark no desenterró a Rogers por los motivos que ustedes están pensando —dijo Strange serio y molesto. Por alguna razón odiaba el maltrato que Tony recibía, principalmente de los malagradecidos ex traidores—. Hubo una anomalía que su IA detectó y que lo condujo al cadáver del Capitán dándose cuenta que tenía signos vitales —hizo una pausa. Por alguna extraña razón, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a interrumpir al hechicero, quien hizo un movimiento con sus manos y al instante el cofre apareció en medio de la mesa—. Esto se encontraba en su tumba.

—Despide una poderosa energía —comentó Wanda abrazándose a ella misma—. ¿Qué contiene?

—No lo sé, está protegido por sellos muy poderosos —mintió.

—Sea lo que sea, es obvio que tiene relación con Rogers —dijo Carol en tono serio.

Stephen no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Es probable que quién enviara al Gul sea el responsable o por lo menos esté implicado en la resurrección del Capitán Rogers.

Aquello, sinceramente preocupaba a Strange. Le recordaba demasiado a los siglos de sufrimiento que sus hermanos y él pasaron a manos de los adeptos al Oscuro y los intentos de Yaialel por salvarlos.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó Carol al ver que Stephen se levantaba.

—A ver al Capitán Rogers, tal vez él tenga la respuesta a nuestro dilema.

—Bien, pero deja el cofre —Strange frunció el ceño. Detestaba que los humanos le dieran órdenes.

—Sin conocimiento mágico, dudo mucho que puedan lograr quitar los sellos.

—Yo puedo intentarlo —dijo Wanda. Strange quiso reírse de ella, pero decidió dejar las cosas por la paz. Era poco probable que pudiera romper los sellos que él había creado. Después de todo, usó su poder demoníaco para hacerlos, pero por el momento, su prioridad debía ser hablar con El Capitán América.

Salió de la habitación sin despedirse de nadie (salvo de Tony a quien le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza). Levi se quedó al lado de Stark para cuidar que nadie lo molestara.

Steve se encontraba en la enfermería, no había hecho intento de escapar solo por Strange.

¿Qué era ese lugar?, ¿Dónde estaban los otros?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.

—Namiel —susurró Steve. Corrió hasta él atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo que, de haber sido un humano común, le habría roto más de un hueso—. Lo siento, yo… realmente no estoy acostumbrado a este cuerpo.

Stephen negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—¿Cómo es qué estás aquí?

Steve se quedó callado, ¿qué podía responder? Lo último que recordaba era estar en su lecho de muerte, rodeado de sus nietos y bisnietos; feliz porque pronto se uniría con Araziel y los otros, pero también triste por Namiel, pues él jamás podría hacerlo; ellos irían a un lugar dónde su presencia estaba vetada.

—Está bien, no importa —dijo Strange—, lo averiguaremos.

Steve asintió con la cabeza. Abrazó nuevamente al hechicero, está vez, Strange respondió gustoso.

…

Después de aquel primer encuentro, la presencia de Strange en el complejo de los Vengadores se volvió una constante y verlo en compañía de Steve se hizo normal.

Tony se encontraba encerrado en su taller, pero lejos de estar trabajando en algún nuevo proyecto o mejora de sus armaduras; se dedicaba a observar a Stephen conviviendo con Steve. Trataba de entender por qué le molestaba tanto verlos juntos; no era esa incomodidad de sentirse desplazado, era algo más… doloroso, y las constantes burlas de Barton sobre la linda pareja que esos dos hacían no ayudaba.

Extrañaba las charlas con el Hechicero Supremo, las bromas, el reconfortante silencio que en ocasiones los rodeaba. Extrañaba a su hermano de vello facial, a su amigo.

Debía recuperarlo de alguna manera. Nadie desplazaba a Anthony Stark, ni siquiera el Capitán América.

Continuará…

…

Espero les gustara el capítulo. Perdón por la demora, demasiado estrés en el trabajo me quita la inspiración y ganas de escribir. En fin, nos vemos en la siguiente.


	4. Capítulo 4- Ojos dorados

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, pactos demoníacos y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Todos sueñan con la eternidad, pero pocos conocen la maldición que conlleva.

 **Beta Reader:** Samantha_Myarrow

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Hasta El oscuro puede amar**

 **Capítulo 4.- Ojos dorados**

[…En los amaneceres del tiempo, cuando Lucifer fue condenado a los abismos del infierno; libró una batalla contra el rey de los demonios… y ganó. El perdedor escapó al mundo del hombre; junto con lo que le quedaba de su ejército quienes comenzaron a devastar la tierra.

Los únicos que le hicieron frente, fueron aquellos mestizos por cuyas venas corría la sangre de ángel y humano: elohim, pero poco podían hacer contra aquellos seres infernales. Finalmente, Dios se compadeció de su creación y envió a Gabriel junto a su ejército para acabar con la amenaza.

El Oscuro, como era conocido, peleó feroz contra Gabriel que, ayudado de mortales capaces de tomar diferentes formas, lograron derrotarlo. Sin embargo, al ser un ente oscuro, no podía morir. Fue entonces que Dios ordenó a Gabriel dividir al demonio en siete partes: Envidia, Orgullo, Odio, Vanidad, Avaricia, Ira y, aquel que contendría a todos ellos, Corazón.

Para evitar que el demonio volviera a asolar la tierra, Gabriel encerró las partes en siete de ocho guerreros, los únicos _elohim_ que lograron sobrevivir a la batalla.

El tiempo transcurrió y aquellos siete valientes que una vez mantuvieron encerrado al demonio, murieron. Pero su labor no concluyó, sus existencias estaban para siempre ligadas al ser demoníaco.

Los siete siempre nacerían con edades similares y en el mismo poblado o región.

Siempre unidos por una cadena sangrienta, pero todo cambió gracias a la ayuda de una joven maestra de las artes místicas…]

Steve suspiró nostálgico. Para él, no era ajeno el tener recuerdos de diferentes vidas mezclándose con la actual, con cada _despertar_ al que _Los Monjes de la Sangre_ los inducían en su intento por traer de vuelta a su Señor, pero ahora…

—Es como ver una de esas… ¿películas? —sonrió—, sí, como ver la vida de Steve Rogers en tercera persona.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Lo último que recordaba era cerrar los ojos mientras daba su último suspiro; sosteniendo la mano de su nieto. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, ¿era el único que… reencarnó?, ¿por qué él y no los demás…?, ¿por qué no Yaialel?

—Ey, Cap —Steve se sobresaltó. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tony hasta que éste habló—. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

—Está bien, ¿necesitas algo… Tony...? —preguntó sin poder evitar que su voz no tuviera ese tono de arrepentimiento, de culpa por la traición porqué a sus ojos no podía llamarse de otra manera. Él no era Steve, era Leliei/Orgullo, su último nombre como humano fue Arthur, vivió y murió en Inglaterra, en la era de Isabel la Reina Virgen. De oficio comerciante, era un hombre solitario que reencontró a su ser amado (Ramuel/Odio), luego del último intento de _Los Monjes de la Sangre_.

—¿Steve?

—Lo siento, ¿decías? —Tony le miró preocupado; supuso que lo que le pasaba tenía que ver con su regreso a la vida.

—¿Y Strange? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

—Stephen dijo que tenía asuntos que atender en… ¿Kamar-Taj?

—Oh… —no sabía qué más decir. Estar con el Capitán luego de lo que sucedió entre ellos, resultaba bastante… incómodo.

—Tony… yo… —guardó silencio, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Lo siento, no soy Steve Rogers, la persona que te hirió? Seguramente le tomaría como un loco.

—Escucha, Cap; lo que pasó entre nosotros quedó en el pasado —lo interrumpió Stark—. ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos de nuevo?

Steve sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza; Stephen tenía razón, Tony era una persona increíble y de un gran corazón, uno que no había visto en mucho tiempo, de cierta manera, le recordaba a su querido nieto George, un alma tan inocente que era lo más cercano a un ángel en la tierra.

…

Stephen salió de la cama, algo complicado pues tenía sobre él cuatro piernas, una cabeza y un brazo aprisionándole; había ido a ver a Lucifer en busca de nueva información sobre Leliel y la inusual sobreactividad infernal en el mundo humano, pero de una u otra forma terminó en una orgía con el Lucero del Alba y un grupo de íncubos y súcubos. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y su cuerpo desnudo fue cubierto por las ropas del Hechicero Supremo.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Lucifer, quien estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero negro con un joven de cuerpo delgado que, en ese momento, le practicaba una felación.

—Tengo asuntos que arreglar —respondió en tono neutro. Lucifer le hizo una seña al demonio entre sus piernas para que dejara su miembro y se uniera a sus compañeros en la cama.

El portador de la luz se levantó del cómodo sofá; se acercó a Stephen, quedando frente a frente.

—Deberías dejar a los humanos —dijo Lucifer a centímetros del rostro de Strange. Sus alientos chocando. Sus bocas casi rozándose—. Has sufrido milenios; perdiste a tus seres queridos infinidad de veces, ¿para qué? Por unos patéticos seres que ni siquiera te toman en cuenta.

—Silencio…

—Incluso tus hermanos te abandonaron al final —Stephen frunció el ceño, sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Lucifer estaba caminando por hielo muy delgado y eso le encantaba.

—Cállate…

—Hasta Yaialel se alejó de ti, huyó de ti, con tal de pasar el resto de su vida mortal con un humano, que estar contigo…

—¡Dije que te callaras! —gritó tomando a Lucifer por el cuello y empotrándolo contra la pared.

Ambos se observaron, amenazantes, parecía como si en cualquier momento se enfrascarían en una pelea. Entonces, sus bocas se unieron en un beso salvaje, hambriento, lleno de dominio, de ferocidad.

Los miembros rozándose entre sí, tela contra piel en un acto lascivo. Como pudo, Strange se bajó el pantalón, penetrando a Lucifer sin consideración mientras más violencia hubiese en el acto, más excitante era para ambos, tal era la pasión que sus alas salieron, extendiéndose en todo su esplendor.

Las alas de Lucifer, eran tan negras como el ónix, las plumas más largas eran de un pulcro blanco, el último vestigio de su origen celestial.

…

Daredevil patrullaba los muelles. Había rumores de un posible cargamento humano, debía ser un trato muy valioso para los traficantes si planeaban hacer el trato en una zona que la mayoría de los criminales sabían que estaba bajo su protección.

No demoró mucho en toparse con un suceso sospechoso. En primera instancia, parecía ser un posible robo.

Una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer, llevaba un bolso deportivo negro; frente a ella se encontraban tres hombres. Daredevil aguardó, agudizando sus sentidos.

—¿Estás seguro que son vírgenes? —cuestionó la bella mujer.

—Por supuesto, son monjas y niñas de sus orfanatos —respondió uno de los hombres, mientras que la dama sonrió burlona.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de _pecados_ que ocultan las paredes de los conventos y monasterios de los autonombrados "hombres y mujeres de Dios" —al nombrar al Todosobrepoderoso; la mujer, lo hizo con asco, como si desdeñara lo divino.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, incómodos. Uno de ellos se acercó a uno de los contenedores, al abrirlo descubrió a un grupo de mujeres, cuatro adultas vestidas de religiosas, tres adolescentes y una niña pequeña, ésta última llamó la atención de la traficante.

—¿Cuántos años tiene la mocosa?

—Seis —ella sonrió; sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Consígueme cinco más de esa edad y te daré el triple de este cargamento —dijo al tiempo que le daba el bolso a uno de ellos.

Daredevil tomo eso como su señal para atacar. Se lanzó contra los traficantes, pero la mujer (quién parecía saber de su presencia desde el comienzo), lo interceptó, sintiéndolo con relativa facilidad.

—Mmm, que deliciosa alma tengo frente a mí —susurró al oído de Matt y después le lamió la mejilla, deleitándose—. Pobre iluso que cree que salir a las calles a combatir el crimen te asegurará un lugar entre los "ángeles", pero adivina qué, pequeño ratoncito… a tu querido creador, poco le importas…

Daredevil logró separarse de ella propinándole un golpe en el estómago con la rodilla. La mujer se alejó de él, riendo; la pelea parecía divertirla.

—Oh, pequeño ratoncito, serás un estupendo regalo para mi señor…

Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron dorados, largos colmillos sobresalieron de su boca y sus manos se volvieron garras. Al ver tal transformación, los maleantes huyeron aterrorizados.

Matt estaba por enfrentarse a algo que quizás, no podría derrotar.

 _Continuará…_

…

Espero les gustara y nos leemos en la siguiente


	5. Capítulo 5- Leviatán

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, pactos demoníacos y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Todos sueñan con la eternidad, pero pocos conocen la maldición que conlleva.

 **Beta Reader:** Samantha_Myarrow

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Hasta El oscuro puede amar**

 **Capítulo 5.- Leviatán**

La mujer abrió la boca como una serpiente a punto de devorar a su presa. Una larga lengua lamio el rostro de Daredevil.

—Pequeño ratoncito… serás mi bocadillo.

Matt cerró los ojos. No podía ver a la criatura sobre él, pero aún así le invadía el miedo.

…

Levi estaba aburrida de permanecer en el santuario; la soledad en sí no le importaba pero en ocasiones llegaba a ser un tanto molesta. Wong había regresado a Kamar-Taj a ocuparse de los estudiantes y con Strange en el infierno _de nuevo_ , no le apetecía quedarse a proteger un lugar que ni siquiera Dormmamu (ahora que sabía la verdadera naturaleza de su amo), se atrevería a atacar.

 _Una de las ventajas de ser la mano derecha del Oscuro, era poder tomar una forma humana por más tiempo que el que podían sus "hermanos", además de ser capaz de acceder a su apariencia demoníaca o al menos parte de ella._

Levi decidió dar un paseo, tal vez eso pudiera quitarle el aburrimiento y quién sabe, devorar el alma de algún incauto pecador, un violador o asesino de niños sería genial, incluso se conformaba hasta con un estafador.

Sus pasos la condujeron al muelle; sabía de buena fuente que ahí solían reunirse traficantes de personas para despachar algún cargamento.

Dos hombres pasaron corriendo, lucían aterrados y gritaban que habían visto un demonio. En un mundo lleno de personas con súper poderes, no esperaba encontrarse con alguno de sus congéneres, especialmente porque Lucifer y su amo, lo tenían prohibido. Sí, podían hacer alguna que otra maldad mínima como influenciar a alguien a saltar de un puente o dispararle a sus padres mientras estos dormían pero no podían mostrarse ante los humanos.

Decidió ir a investigar, de todas formas no tenía nada mejor que hacer. De un salto se subió a uno de los contenedores (de esa manera, su posible presa no la vería tan fácil); tomó su apariencia de capa y comenzó su cacería.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a un hombre de traje rojo, en el suelo y con una mujer de una larga lengua que estaba por devorarle.

Levi volvió a tomar su forma humana, la de una dulce niña pelirroja, de largos cabellos rojos que se torcían formando bucles y ese vestido de encaje negro que le daba la apariencia de muñeca de porcelana.

Movió la mano, lanzando una ráfaga de energía contra el esbirro que se estrelló contra el contenedor, abollándolo.

—No sé quién eres, pero todo en ti apesta a demonio —dijo Levi descendiendo con la gracia de una pluma—, ¿es qué no sabes de la prohibición?

La mujer se levantó, de su cabeza sobresalía pequeños cuernos y de su espalda crecieron unas alas de murciélago, su boca se alargó asemejándose al hocico de un perro. Sus manos y pies se convirtieron en garras.

—Tú… ¿cómo te atreves a interrumpirme? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

—Mi perra —respondió quitándole importancia al asunto. Tal vez no debió haber visto esos vídeos en YouTube, pero Darkar era la ley.

—Soy un demonio —dijo enojada—, sirvo a su Majestad, el que tiene mil nombres y a la vez ninguno. El verdadero soberano del infierno hasta que el usurpador llegó.

Levi bostezó; como detestaba a los demonios de bajo rango que se sentían poderosos.

—¿Ya terminaste? —dijo Levi en tono aburrido—. Bien… ahora es mi turno —su cuerpo creció, largos cuernos adornaron su cabeza, sus rojos cabellos mutaron volviéndose escamas, su rostro, una mezcla entre reptil y humano. La demonio retrocedió, asustada.

—Tú… Levi… ¡Leviatán! —ella sonrió.

—Leviatán, hace siglos que no escucho ese nombre —su voz, una mezcla de muchas otras.

La demonio comenzó a temblar. Leviatán era el lugarteniente del Oscuro, incluso la biblia hablaba de ella.

—Me siento benevolente hoy así que te daré 5 minutos de ventaja antes de cazarte.

La demonio echó a correr, huyendo despavorida. Levi sonrió, miró a Matt que parecía desorientado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con la tierna voz de la niña que era su disfraz.

—¿Quién eres? —estaba asustado. Jamás había experimentado un miedo tan terrible como el que padecía en ese momento.

—Un amiga. No debes temer, jamás dañaría a un humano, menos a uno que fuese amigo de mi amo —dijo con parsimonia—. Debo irme, tengo que cazar una rata.

…

Strange ingresó al complejo de los Vengadores a través de uno de sus portales.

La situación actual tenía preocupados tanto a él cómo a Lucifer y de agravarse más la situación podría llegar a captar la atención de Dios junto a su hueste celestial y eso, no sería nada bueno para los humanos. Una guerra celestial traería consecuencias, incluso más devastadora que lo sucedido con Thanos y podría significar destrucción de la misma creación.

—Strange —Stephen frunció el ceño al escuchar quién lo llamaba. James Buchanam Barnes, el flamante nuevo Capitán América. El arma que acabó con la vida de la madre de Tony y el responsable de su sufrimiento.

No sabía por qué, pero lo odiaba e iba a disfrutar devorar su alma cuando éste muriera.

—Capitán —dijo con tono serio—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

—¿Has podido descubrir lo que sucede con Steve?

—No —respondió más seco de lo que hubiese deseado, pero no podía evitar sentir ese odio irracional por él—. Temo que no puedo hacer mucho, tomando en cuenta que ustedes decidieron quedarse con la única pista con la que contaba.

Bucky guardó silencio, usualmente trataba de mantener distancia entre él y el Hechicero Supremo pero la preocupación que sentía era mucho más grande que su sentido de auto preservación, porque sí, podía sentir el deseo homicida que el doctor tenía para su persona.

—Pero ha estado con Steve por semanas, creí que…

—Barnes, si tanto quieres saber de Steve, pregúntaselo personalmente. ¿Eres su mejor amigo, no? Pues demuéstralo —Strange le dio la espalda y se alejó a paso lento. Había ido a visitar a Tony, pues tenía una extraña necesidad de estar con él.

Esperaba que aceptara ir a comer o beber algo con él, pasar un rato juntos y recuperar los días que había perdido por estar con Leliel.

—Ey, Gaudini —dijo Stark a quien había encontrado en su taller.

—Tony, me preguntaba si te gustaría...

—¡Stephen! —Levi había aparecido cruzando un portal de color negro; tenía su forma humana y cargaba una esfera rojiza entre sus manos—. Tenemos un proble… ma… hola, Tony —dijo al darse cuenta que Strange no se encontraba solo.

Tony miro a la niña, después a Strange y nuevamente a Levi.

—Emm… —Stephen suspiró. Tenía mucho que explicar y solo esperaba que Tony no lo creyera loco o aún peor, terminara por odiarlo.

 _Continuará…_

…

Bueno, espero les guste el capítulo. Gracias.


	6. Capítulo 6- Entre nosotros

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, pactos demoníacos y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Todos sueñan con la eternidad, pero pocos conocen la maldición que conlleva.

 **Beta Reader:** Samantha_Myarrow

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Hasta El oscuro puede amar**

 **Capítulo 6.- Entre nosotros**

—Emm… —Stephen suspiró, tenía mucho que explicar. Solo esperaba que Tony no lo creyera loco o aún peor, terminara por odiarlo.

…

Strange había llevado a Tony al santuario para poder hablar con él sin preocuparse por los otros Vengadores.

Ingresaron a la sala de estar a través de un portal, Wong levantó una ceja al verlos aparecer, en especial al darse cuenta de la forma humana de Levi.

—¿Y ahora que demonios hicieron? —cuestionó el guardián de la biblioteca a Strange y la niña.

—Pues, salí a dar un paseo, me encontré con un demonio y me lo agarré a putazos.

—Levi, ya te lo he dicho, ese lenguaje no es apropiado para ti —le amonestó Stephen.

—Soy un demonio, el lenguaje me la pela —ambos hechiceros suspiraron pesadamente, no solo por el comportamiento de la "niña", sino también por el hecho de que acababa de revelar su verdadera naturaleza.

—¿Bromea, cierto? —preguntó Stark llamando la atención del trío.

—¿En lo de que el idioma me la pelea o en lo que soy un demonio? —cuestionó con una sonrisa ladina—. Nop, soy un demonio… pero uno chiquito —agregó al sentir el aura molesta de su maestro.

—Ok —dijo Stark no muy convencido.

—Levi, explica lo que sucedió —ordenó Strange, ella asintió poniéndose seria.

A grandes rasgos, la demonio contó lo que había descubierto en el muelle.

—Creo que es la orden de la sangre —finalizó entregando la esfera que contenía aquel humo extraño a Strange—. Un súcubo de bajo nivel.

—¿Orden de la sangre? —Tony se sentía ignorado y confundido, sentimientos que le desagradaban, en especial cuando tenía que ver con Strange.

—Una secta cuya misión implicaba traer de regreso al Oscuro, también llamado el Demonio de los Mil Nombres —dijo Strange. El hechicero suspiró pesadamente, odiaba revivir esos días, pero sentía la necesidad de explicarle todo a Tony.

 _[… En los amaneceres del tiempo, cuando Lucifer fue condenado a los abismos del infierno. Libró una batalla contra el rey de los demonios… y ganó. El perdedor escapó al mundo del hombre junto con lo que le quedaba de su ejército, quienes comenzaron a devastar la tierra._

 _Los únicos que le hicieron frente fueron aquellos mestizos por cuyas venas corría la sangre de ángel y humano, pero poco podían hacer contra aquellos seres infernales. Finalmente, Dios se compadeció de su creación y envió a Gabriel junto a su ejército para acabar con la amenaza._

 _El Demonio de los mil nombres, como era conocido, peleó ferozmente contra Gabriel que, ayudado de mortales capaces de tomar formas diferentes, lograron derrotarlo. Pero al ser un ente oscuro, este no podía morir. Entonces Dios ordenó a Gabriel dividir al demonio en siete partes: Envidia, Orgullo, Odio, Vanidad, Avaricia, Ira y aquel que contendría a todos ellos: Corazón._

 _Para evitar que el demonio volviera a asolar la tierra, Gabriel encerró las partes en siete guerreros._

 _El tiempo transcurrió, aquellos siete valientes que una vez mantuvieron encerrado al demonio murieron. Pero su labor no concluyó, sus existencias estarían para siempre ligadas al ser demoniaco._

 _Los siete siempre nacerían con edades similares y en el mismo poblado o región._

 _ **Siempre unidos por una cadena sangrienta**_ _]._

—Lucy no derrotó a mi amo en la guerra —dijo Levi cruzándose brazos—, no habría podido contra él —agregó jactándose.

—No, simplemente puso su ejército demoníaco en contra de él —agregó Strange—. Solo siete permanecieron con él.

—Y fuimos sellados por el pedante de Miguel —bufó Levi—, siglos después, pudimos liberarnos, pero estábamos tan débiles que fuimos presa fácil para Agamotto, quien nos encerró en la forma de objetos para que él y su panda de retrasados aprendices sin ofender, pudieran utilizarnos como accesorios de moda.

—¿Qué pasó con los siete que contienen al demonio?

—Ancestral les ayudó; ahora es solo uno y vaga por la tierra cargando una pesada carga —respondió Wong. Tony bajó la mirada, extrañamente sintió su corazón estrujarse, no conocía a aquel desdichado, aún así el imaginar la vida solitaria que llevaba, le hacía sentir… triste.

—Wong, necesito que adviertas a los maestros —dijo Strange para cambiar de tema. Sentía la extraña necesidad de hacer que Tony no se entristeciera; era un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde la muerte de Yaialel y su hijo—. Lleva al demonio con la maestra Minoru, ella sabrá qué hacer.

El guardián de la biblioteca asintió con la cabeza, tomó la esfera que contenía al demonio y desapareció a través de un portal.

….

Levi balanceaba sus pies de un lado a otro mientras comía la dona que Tony le había dado; ambos se encontraban en el taller de Stark, luego de que ella decidiera permanecer a su lado (seguramente para escapar del castigo que Strange le impondría).

Tony admitía que se veía adorable, con sus pies colgando de la silla; ¿Cuántos años aparentaba tener?, ¿cinco?

—Este cuerpo es el de una adorable niña de 6 años —dijo Levi adivinando sus pensamientos. Terminó lo último de su dona haciendo un gesto adorable—. Y si, puedo tomar otras formas, pero está es mi favorita; los humanos la encuentran… tierna y me ayuda a que hagan lo que yo quiera.

—Entonces… hay más como tú —Levi asintió con la cabeza.

—Somos seis, todos podemos tomar forma humana, pero solo yo puedo hacerlo por más tiempo y adquirir más de una —explicó al tiempo que tomaba otra dona y la saboreó alegremente—. Por eso eres mi humano favorito.

Tony sonrió; si ya le agradaba como capa, de humana le agradaba más.

Una hora más tarde. Rhodey hizo su aparición, pero para ese momento Levi ya había regresado a ser una prenda. Al Coronel le resultaba gracioso ver a la tela "jugando" con un celular que Tony le había regalado.

—Stephen la castigó quitándole la computadora y el móvil por un mes —explicó Tony al darse cuenta de la forma en cómo su amigo miraba a Levi.

—Así que decidiste pasar por su autoridad —no pensaba comentar que tanto él como Strange actuaban como padres normalmente de Peter y, ahora, con la capa.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —Rhodey le informó que tenían una reunión con los otros Vengadores, quienes habían estado intentando comunicarse con Tony, sin resultado.

Ambos héroes se dirigieron a la reunión, con Levi sobre los hombros de Stark, a quien no pensaba dejar, al menos hasta estar segura de que Strange ya no estaba enojado con ella. El tema tratado la dejó preocupada. Días antes de que el cuerpo del Capitán América fuera exhumado por Tony; habían desaparecido niños encontrados muertos poco después, lo mismo sucedió cuando Steve _despertó._

—Los cuerpos de los niños mostraban signos de tortura, algunos, incluso mostraban huellas de ataque sexual —explicó Natasha. Los presentes mostraron su desagrado, principalmente Clint.

—Matt nos informó de una mujer… una mutante que está comprando niños con las mismas características —agregó Barton—. Fue detenida por una niña.

—¿Una niña? —cuestionó Wanda—, ¿mutante?

—Dardevil no lo sabe. Ambas se llamaron a si mismas demonios —explicó Natasha—. Al parecer, la mujer llamó Leviatán a la niña y entró en pánico.

—¿Leviatán?, ¿Cómo la serpiente bíblica? —inquirió Bucky.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿algo que aportar? —dijo Tony. La IA les informó que, en la última semana, habían desaparecido 6 niños de la misma edad: 6 años, nacidos en el sexto día del sexto mes.

—Esto tiene que ver con magia, una muy oscura —comentó Wanda—. Debemos pedirle ayuda al Dr. Strange —todos asintieron con la cabeza, probablemente el Hechicero Supremo sabría tratar ese asunto mejor que ellos.

 _Continuará…_

…

Gracias por leer.


	7. Capítulo 7- Mi nombre es Stephen Strange

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, pactos demoníacos y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Todos sueñan con la eternidad, pero pocos conocen la maldición que conlleva.

 **Beta Reader:** Samantha_Myarrow

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Hasta El oscuro puede amar**

 **Capítulo 7.- Mi nombre es Stephen Strange**

…Abrió los ojos, el cuerpo le dolía. El suelo era de piedra lisa, húmeda, al igual que las paredes que parecían estar talladas de forma natural; trató de levantarse, pero fue de inmediato detenido por una delicada pero firme mano.

El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado con antorchas que despedían un olor pestilente.

—Cuidado, si te mueves así de brusco podrías marearte —dijo una mujer que le ayudó a recargarse en la pared. Tenía frío.

Lo último que recordaba era despedirse de Elizabeth y su hijo antes de subir a su carruaje con la intención de ir a visitar al Duque Charles Bardon de Suffolk. Fue víctima de un ataque, su escolta, masacrada por seres que no podía catalogar como otra cosa diferente a demonios, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, él mismo le había disparado en la cabeza a uno de ellos y éste se levantó y siguió atacando como si no hubiese recibido daño alguno.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —habló la mujer.

—Stephen —respondió con seriedad. No confiaba en la dama frente a él; usaba ropas… impropias; llevaba una especie de camisón de amplias mangas y pantalones holgados, además de tener el cabello corto, nada adecuado para una dama, además de un extraño símbolo tatuado en la mejilla derecha.

—¿Solo Stephen? —él asintió con la cabeza —, bueno, Sr. Stephen _Strange_ —dijo con tono de broma —. Soy la maestra Alice Willson, guardiana del santuario de Londres. A su servicio, mi Lord.

—¿Santuario?, ¿Eres una clase de sierva de Dios?

—Es una bruja —Stephen se sobresaltó, alejándose de ella. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, había cinco personas más, tres hombres y tres mujeres, todos ellos usaban ropas de diferentes clases sociales.

—La vimos usando sus artes profanas —dijo un hombre cuyo nombre era Thomas Stone, un miembro de bajo rango de la iglesia que Enrique VIII había fundado años atrás. —Aléjate de esa ramera del diablo si no quieres arder con ella por la eternidad en las llamas del infierno.

—Las artes místicas no son artes profanas —contestó Alice. Lucía demasiado calmada para el gusto de Stephen —. Protegemos su realidad de ataques de carácter… animal.

—Una forma bonita de llamarle a la brujería —dijo Ana Browns, una campesina, quien, de cierta manera estaba agradecida de haber sido secuestrada, pues eso la salvó de ser obligada a casarse con el hombre que violó a su hermana hasta matarla.

—Es suficiente —los interrumpió Arthur, un comerciante. Se colocó entre Alice y el resto. Él solo quería salir de ahí y seguir con su vida, tal vez encontrar a una buena mujer y casarse.

—¡Te atreves a defender a la bruja! —chilló William, un soldado de bajo rango. Él estaba enojado con la vida y cualquier excusa le servía para desahogarse un poco. Su carrera militar era terrible, no había logrado destacar en todo el tiempo que llevaba de servicio, a diferencia de su hermano que logró llegar al rango de capitán, pero, que no era tan listo ni valiente como él.

—No es momento para discutir, por si no lo han notado, todos estamos encerrados en este lugar —dijo Arthur.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él —agregó Irene. Una prostituta. Estaba asustada, no quería morir, ¿qué sería de su madre enferma? —No sabemos lo que esos tipos nos harán o por qué nos capturaron?

—Seremos sacrificados para revivir a un demonio, al antiguo rey del infierno —respondió Alice, mientras buscaba algo en el suelo.

—¡Admites tu herejía! —gritó Thomas. Stephen bufó, esta estúpida discusión no los conducía a nada; debía encontrar una forma de salir de ahí y regresar a casa antes de que Elizabeth se preocupara.

—Por desgracia, _Thomas_ , todos compartimos el mismo destino. Somos parte de ese demonio —las palabras de Alice no hacían más que aumentar la ira de la mayoría de los ahí presentes —. Yo estaría en las tinieblas, al igual que ustedes, si no hubiese sido por Ancestral.

—¿Ancestral? —preguntó Stephen. Alice le miró y sonrió.

La maestra de las artes místicas le explicó, a grandes rasgos, que ella provenía de una orden de maestros encargados de proteger el mundo de seres que las personas comunes jamás entenderían; su líder, era una mujer a la que solo llamaban Ancestral y de, quien se decía, había vivido desde la época de los celtas.

—Ella y el _Caballero Blanco_ nos salvarán —dijo Alice, su voz cargada de esperanza y anhelo. —Esta vez, la maldición que hay en nosotros se romperá. Después de tantos siglos de dolor seremos libres.

…

No supieron cuantos días estuvieron ahí, ¿minutos?, ¿horas? ¿días? Con solo la luz de las antorchas era difícil saber; el frío del lugar comenzaba a afectarles. Todos se estaban debilitando, sus carceleros a penas y les daban media hogaza de pan y un poco de agua al día; la única que no parecía tan afectada era Alice, quién no perdía la esperanza de que Ancestral los salvaría; de que el Caballero Blanco por fin lograría romper la maldición.

Arthur y Stephen se habían quedado junto a Alice, escuchando sus historias que los ayudaban a mantener la mente alejada de su realidad.

Alice les contó que ella perdió a su familia siendo muy joven durante un crudo invierno; su vida fue salvada gracias a la intervención de Ancestral.

Durante su entrenamiento recuperó los recuerdos de vidas pasadas y sobre todo de Ramuel/Odio.

—Todos nosotros somos parte de ese demonio —dijo Alice —. Fue dividido en siete: Odio, Orgullo, Avaricia, Vanidad, Envidia, Ira y Corazón.

—Mencionaste a un tal… _Caballero Blanco_ —dijo Stephen, la maestra de las artes místicas asintió con la cabeza.

—Él es, un Nefilim, como nosotros, su nombre original era Yaialel —aquello ocasionó que el corazón de Stephen se contrajera de la misma forma que lo hacía al pensar en las posibilidades de morir y dejar a Elizabeth sola eran demasiado altas. —El Caballero y Corazón/Namiel, eran unidos, se amaban, por eso, cuando Namiel fue elegido para cargar tan pesado destino; se ofreció para ser el guardián de todos nosotros.

Alice siguió contándoles sobre los siete malditos, de cómo, al cumplir los 34 años, los _Monjes de la Sangre_ aparecían e intentaban el ritual, por suerte siempre eran detenidos por El Caballero Blanco, aunque solo lograba salvar a uno antes de morir.

—… sólo uno sobrevive, sólo uno hasta que la cadena se rompa o resurja el mal —recitó Alice.

…

Ella era una dama noble, esposa de Stephen Howard, el sexto hijo de Thomas Howard III, duque de Norfolk, juntos habían tenido un hermoso niño al que llamaron Henry. Aunque era su deber de esposa darle más vástagos a su marido, le fue imposible; su unigénito había dejado serias complicaciones en ella, casi había muerto durante el parto.

Aunque provenía de una familia de buena posición, no contaban con la misma influencia que los Howard, aun así, había tenido suerte de ser entregada a un hombre tan maravilloso como lo era Stephen.

—¿Estás lista? —le dijo Ancestral; aquella mujer que se cruzó en su caminocuando ella, desesperada por encontrar a Stephen; había salido de casa montada en su caballo, olvidando por completo las buenas formas y etiquetas.

A penas y se había alejado unos kilómetros de los terrenos de su familia cuándo fue atacada por un trío de ladrones; de no ser por Ancestral, seguramente la habrían violado y… asesinado.

—Sí, solo pensaba en todo lo que ha sucedido en esta semana —dijo al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? Las armas no eran para ser sostenidas por las delicadas manos de una noble.

—Has cambiado mucho, es cierto —concedió la Hechicera Suprema sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Demasiado —dijo triste. Se abrazó a si misma. Miró al horizonte y suspiró —. Temo que Stephen me rechace.

¿Cómo podía su esposo seguir amándola? Tuvo que dejar atrás sus elegantes vestidos y reemplazarlos por ropas nada femeninas. Además, de la noche a la mañana había logrado manejar la espada de tal forma que el arma parecía ser una extensión de su cuerpo.

—Dudo mucho que él lo haga—Ancestral había leído los escritos que una de las tantas reencarnaciones del Caballero Blanco había dejado; en ellos hablaba del amor que él y _Corazón_ compartían y qué, muy a pesar de siglos de sufrimiento, no se había mermado.

—Sé quién soy o más bien, quién fui, quienes éramos —dijo al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada y la levantaba en alto; la luz del sol hizo que parte de la hoja brillara —. Mi destino es morir salvando a uno de los siete y por mi hijo que haré lo imposible para que ese sea Stephen.

—Tal vez… exista una forma para salvarlos a todos, incluyéndote.

…

El despertar de los siete fue abrupto; hombres ataviados en túnicas negras y capuchas ingresaron a la celda, los inmovilizaron mientras otro con la cabeza descubierta y rostro deforme se acercaba a cada uno; colocó una extraña medalla en la frente de cada uno y recitó en idioma desconocido.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Stephen cuando el hombre se acercó a él para repetir el mismo proceso que hizo con los demás.

En el momento que el metal tocó su frente, un calor abrazador se apoderó de él; cientos de imágenes. Vidas pasadas se apelmazaron en su mente, mareándolo.

—Digan su nombre —exigió el hombre deforme con voz rasposa y profunda. Los siete levantaron la cabeza; sus miradas lucían perdidas, como si estuvieran hipnotizados.

—Soy Ramuel, soy el _Odio_ que El Oscuro sintió al ser traicionado por su ejército —dijo Alice. Aquellos que la sostenían momentos atrás, ahora la desvestían.

—Mi nombre es Leliel, soy el _Orgullo_ que lo mantuvo luchando contra los ángeles —recitó Arthur, él también fue despojado de sus ropas.

A ellos dos les siguió Thomas, quien era Azazel, la Avaricia. William, que en algún momento se llamó Turel y representaba a la Vanidad, Irena, Zavabe, era la Envidia. Ana, Araziel quien era Ira.

—Soy Stephen… el _Corazón_ , quien es el recipiente que custodia la verdadera forma del Oscuro.

Los siete fueron conducidos al exterior; era de noche. La luna llena tenía un extraño tinte rojizo. En un claro del bosque, a cientos de metros de la cueva donde estuvieron encerrados había una pira de fuego que despedía un nauseabundo olor a carne quemada.

Hombres de aspecto aberrantes retozaban en una desenfrenada orgia impía. Algunos, abusaban de mujeres e incluso de niños. Tal escena debía ser suficiente para horrorizar a cualquiera, pero estando ellos en un profundo transe, les fue indiferente. Eran simples marionetas.

Rodeando la pira, siete cruces se erguían delimitando la luz y la oscuridad.

Los sacrificios fueron colocados en su sitio, con los brazos abiertos, amarrados a la cruz y con el pecho expuesto. El frio comenzaba a dejar señales en los desnudos cuerpos de los desdichados. El hombre de la túnica y rostro descubierto el monje principal de la orden de la sangre, habló en la lengua de los demonios e inmediatamente, todos se detuvieron.

Uno de los que participaban en la orgia, se acercó para entregarle una copa que contenía la sangre coagulada de seis niños que no sobrepasaban sus seis primaveras, mismos que ahora alimentaban la hoguera.

El monje ungió a los siete con la sangre de los inocentes; dibujó símbolos en sus pieles cuyos significados se habían perdido en las tinieblas del tiempo.

Una daga ceremonial de hoja zigzagueante le fue entregada; la levantó en alto sobre su cabeza y la clavó, profundo, en el pecho de Ana que gritó, su agonía despertó a los otros de su trance solo para observar, horrorizados, como le abrían la caja torácica exponiendo sus órganos.

—¡No, por piedad!, ¡no! —chilló William tratando inútilmente de soltarse. El monje le dedicó una sonrisa cruel y hundió la daga en su víctima mientras trenzaba palabras en aquel idioma que, por alguna razón, comenzaban a comprender, al menos en parte.

—… _llamo a ti… Señor… Rey del infierno… libero… prisión…_

Stephen cerró los ojos; gritó cuanta oración le pasó por la cabeza. Era estúpido, pero tenía la esperanza que aquello los alejara.

—Tu Dios no te salvará —dijo el monje a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Su voz había mutado, ahora era siseante, hueca. El monje lamió la mejilla de Stephen, repugnándolo. Su saliva era viscosa. —Eres el último.

En efecto. Ya los otros tenían la caja torácica abierta e increíblemente, aún continuaban vivos.

Stephen cerró los ojos; dio una última plegaria, por su esposa, por su hijo… por él.

Gritó. La afilada cuchilla se clavó en su piel, penetrando la carne hasta llegar al hueso. Demasiado lento. Tan doloroso.

Iba a morir.

— _Perdóname Elizabeth…_

…

El sonido del látigo cortó el aire. Los maestros de las artes místicas hicieron su aparición; comandados por la Hechicera Suprema y una mujer de cortos cabellos ataviada en ropas blancas, armada con una resplandeciente espada que, al hacer contacto con aquellos deformes seres los convertía en polvo.

Los maestros abrían paso al _Caballero Blanco_ ; ella, sin miramientos, atravesaba con su espada a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. El monje principal observaba, impávido, la intervención de su eterno enemigo.

Nunca antes; en toda la historia habían estado tan cerca de cumplir su misión y no iba a permitir que lo detengan. Clavó la daga más fuerte, más profundo; metió las manos, forzando a los huesos a separarse, a los tendones a romperse.

Stephen ya no gritaba, no podía, la sangre en su garganta le estaba ahogando.

—¡Stephen! —gritó Elizabeth desesperada.

Ya está. El Caballero Blanco ha despertado por completo. Alas de pulcro plumaje salen de su espalda, las usa para crear ráfagas de viento y alejar a todo aquel que se interponga entre ella y el miserable que se atrevió a lastimar a su esposo.

El monje se aleja de su desdichada víctima para esquivar el ataque de su adversario. El ritual no está completo aún, debe apurarse o los sacrificios morirán y todo su trabajo se iría al diablo.

Espada y daga se chocando la una contra la otra, buscando herir al contrincante.

Elizabeth se movía con gracia y agilidad; asestaba golpes rápidos cuándo veía su oportunidad y se defendía cuando tenía que hacerlo, aun así, la pelea con los otros monjes comenzaba a pasarle factura.

Un nuevo ataque. Ella soltó su espada. El monje sonrió y se preparó para matarla. No pudo hacerlo; un látigo de luz dorada le arrebató la daga dándole tiempo a Elizabeth de tonar su arma y blandirla. El Caballero asestó un último golpe y la cabeza de su enemigo rodó por el suelo antes de convertirse en polvo.

Lo habían logrado.

Elizabeth se dejó caer de rodillas, sosteniéndose de su espada; estaba exhausta. Miró a su salvadora, Ancestral la observaba en silencio, como dándole oportunidad de recuperar el aliento.

La batalla había terminado. Los otros monjes ya no eran más que marcas negruzcas en el suelo boscoso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo Ancestral ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—Sí —Entonces recordó. —¡Stephen! —gritó.

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba su marido; desnudo, con el pecho a medio abrir. Agonizante.

Elizabeth estaba horrorizada. Cayó de rodillas, cubrió su boca, conteniendo sus gritos, su llanto.

Había llegado demasiado tarde. ¿Qué le diría a su hijo?

—Aún podemos salvarlos —dijo Ancestral, de entre sus ropas sacó un libro de pasta negruzca que Elizabeth reconoció al instante. Era el manuscrito que ella había escrito en una de sus vidas anteriores, cuando su nombre era Rhazes, compañero y amigo de Abdul Alhazred, El Árabe Loco, quien pasaría a la historia por crear el Necronomicón.

El libro era un compendio de hechizos que Rhazes y El Árabe Loco habían reunido a lo largo de sus años de trabajo, de sus investigaciones sobre la maldición de los siete.

Alhazred había creado el vademécum usando la piel y viseras de los siete y del Caballero Blanco; la sangre del sobreviviente en turno fue usada como tinta. Las ominosas acciones del Árabe Loco eran crueles y sanguinarios, pero era un maldito genio.

—¿Crees que funcione? —preguntó Elizabeth tomando el libro. Ancestral conocía cada hechizo, cada ritual que el compendio contenía, los conocía de memoria, después de todo lo había estudiado desde que llegó a su poder, miles de lunas atrás.

—Si lo hace o no, es posible que la pierdas —dijo mirando la espada. Ella asintió con la cabeza; perder su arma, significaba que su unión con los siete, con _Corazón_ , se rompería, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Los maestros bajaron a los siete, teniendo cuidado de que sus vísceras no se salieran. Increíblemente, aún continuaban con vida. Ancestral procedió a usar un portal para desaparecer la pira. Los pusieron en un círculo con Elizabeth en el centro.

Las plumas de sus alas comenzaban a desprenderse, mismas que los hechiceros por órdenes de Ancestral, colocaron sobre los siete desdichados.

Las plumas de los ángeles eran algo divino y podían sanar a cualquier humano, aun de la herida más terrible.

Pero ellos ya no eran del todo humanos y el poder de los ángeles no podía hacer mucho en su caso.

—¿Lista? —dijo Ancestral. Libro en mano. Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza. —Busquen a los sobrevivientes y llévenlos a un lugar seguro —los magos se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes.

La Hechicera Suprema comenzó a crear símbolos. Simples mortales como ellas no tenían el poder suficiente para romper la maldición que pesaba sobre los siete y tanto Rhazes, como el Árabe Loco lo sabían, por eso era necesario dos cosas: el sacrificio del Caballero Blanco y una persona versada en la magia.

Ancestral recitaba hechizos de tal forma que parecía hablar al revés. Estaba llamando a alguna deidad benévola, pero rogaba que un miembro de la hueste celestial fuese quien respondiera.

Y Dios parecía estar de buen humor. Un hombre castaño, alto, ataviado en una armadura tipo romana apareció junto a Ancestral. Grandes alas sobresalían de su espalda. Zadquiel, el ángel de la misericordia, de la justicia, el perdón y la compasión fue quien contestó su llamado.

La hechicera se desmayó por el esfuerzo, pero no tocó el suelo; el ángel la atrapó y la transportó a un lugar seguro. Ningún humano debía estar presente para lo que sucedería a continuación.

—Es momento que descansen —dijo el ángel, su voz era dulce y cálida, pero al mismo tiempo no parecía terrenal —… más Él no puede ser liberado o la humanidad sufrirá. Uno sería quien vivirá por siempre… será sus cadenas…

Zadquiel caminó al círculo, tocó la cabeza de cada uno de los siete y después se colocó frente a Elizabeth, tomó sus manos, guiándola a posarlas sobre la empuñadura.

—¿Cómo sabemos que ese demonio no va a regresar? —Elizabeth quería salvar a Stephen sin importar el precio, pero una parte de ella (la que era El Caballero), le preocupaba hacer lo incorrecto. El ángel le sonrió.

—Sus hermanos y tú estarán con él, guardarán el sello, pero solo sus esencias nefilim, después de esto, serán humanos —Elizabeth asintió —, más hay una advertencia… ni los liberados, ni tú podrán tocarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Ustedes serán purificados y el elegido será prácticamente un demonio —Elizabeth se mordió el labio; asintió con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos e hizo una plegaria.

 _Por favor que no sea Stephen…_

Lástima que el buen humor de Dios terminó ahí, o quizás era lo contrario y quiso jugar una broma…

…

Los cuerpos de los siete comenzaron a brillar, lo mismo sucedió con Elizabeth que de un momento a otro, perdió el conocimiento, pero en ningún momento soltó su espada.

Los huesos se soldaron y la carne se cerró.

Ocho figuras de luz blanca salieron de los cuerpos, en el centro de éstas había una especie de cristal negro. Comenzaron a volar en círculos, tan rápido que se volvieron uno, finalmente se detuvieron y ya no eran siete, si no quince, ocho tenían alas y lentamente se fueron uniendo hasta solo quedar una.

Los siete restantes; almas humanas, regresaron a los cuerpos de seis de los siete maldecidos y a Elizabeth.

…

En el centro de un bosque se encontraba un castillo de piedra negra, rodeado por muros de hielo y fuego. Dentro, guerreros de diferentes eras permanecían congelados en el tiempo.

Caminó por largos pasillos; subió y bajó escaleras que parecían eternas, mientras más avanzaba, la temperatura iba descendiendo.

Pero no sentía frío.

En una habitación dónde no sabía si era en los pisos superiores o inferiores. Tocó la pesada puerta y está se abrió. Dentro había un trono de esqueletos, en él, una persona con su apariencia se encontraba sentada.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Estas dentro de ti mismo —Zadque que había aparecido junto a él. —Es tu Sanctasanctórum.

—Soy el elegido —el ángel sonrió.

—Solo si tú quieres —acarició su cabeza con ternura —, si no deseas hacerlo, no hay problema. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

—Si me niego… mis hermanos… Elizabeth… todos, seguirán condenados —si era egoísta, continuarían atrapados en ese circuló interminable.

—Pero si aceptas, tú vagaras eternamente por la tierra, no conocerás el hambre y el frío, tus heridas sanarán al instante.

—Pero estaré solo —Zadquiel asintió. Miró a su doble sentado en el trono; éste le sonreía, arrogante. Lo estaba retando.

—No serás humano, demonio o mucho menos ángel —lo comprendía, su vida sería aún peor que cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado antes. Tenía miedo de sufrir, pero si no lo hacía…

—No me importa, si con eso son libres.

—Sus esencias Nefilim te acompañarán, pero sus espíritus serán libres —le prometió el ángel.

Caminó, trémulo, hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de su copia. Temía perderse, ser absorbido por el mal y terminar lastimando a alguien, de herirle…

— _ **No temas**_ —Yaialel se encontraba junto a él, su apariencia era la misma que él recordaba de la última vez que se vieron, cuando la maldición inició.

— _ **Namiel, nosotros estaremos contigo**_ —dijo Turel, junto a él estaba Ramuel, Leliel, Azazel Araziel y Zavabe, todos, le sonreían con cariño, él asintió con la cabeza, se acercó más a su copia y se sentó sobre él, uniendo sus cuerpos, sus esencias.

Los siete restantes caminaron detrás del trono; extendieron sus alas, elevándose a metros del suelo; lentamente, una muralla de hielo los fue rodeando, hasta dejarlos encerrados. Zadquiel se acercó al hombre, le ofreció su mano.

—Bienvenido…

….

Gritos agónicos los despertaron. Un hombre estaba de pie, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Alas de negro plumaje, su piel se había vuelto rojiza, sus venas sobresalían en amarillo brillante. Todo él parecía haberse vuelto de lava.

—¡Stephen! —exclamó Elizabeth, pero él no le escuchó.

Cayó de rodillas. Rugió de dolor; su sangre se había vuelto como lava incandescente recorriendo sus venas.

Su pálida piel se volvía oscura por momentos. Los ópalos se convertían en rubíes.

La agonía de miles de vidas recorriendo cada fibra de su ser.

Voces gritaban su nombre, pero él las escuchaba tan lejanas, como el eco de tiempos pasados.

—No debiste hacerlo…

Una onda expansiva proveniente de Stephen los hizo salir volando por los aires, cayendo a metros de distancia. La espada del Caballero yacía rota junto a su dueña-

—Está hecho —dijo el ángel —. Stephen Howard…

—No —lo interrumpió él —Vincent Stephen Howard a muerto —sus alas se irguieron, mostrando todo su esplendor; largos cuernos nacieron de su cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron dos pozos oscuros —. Soy Stephen Strange…

 _Continuará…_

….

Ok, este capítulo fue muy largo, pero quería dejar lo más claro posible el cómo Strange se convirtió en demonio.

Espero les gustara el capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente.


	8. Capítulo 8- Secreto al descubierto

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, pactos demoníacos y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Todos sueñan con la eternidad, pero pocos conocen la maldición que conlleva.

 **Beta Reader:**

—c

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Hasta El oscuro puede amar**

 **Capítulo 8.- Secreto al descubierto**

Stephen se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito, frente a él; en el mismo lugar que alguna vez ocupó Thor cuando se conocieron; estaba una mujer de exuberante figura, perfecto rostro y piel canela. Sus largos cabellos estaban peinados en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo desnudo, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por tela holgada. Tenía puesta una falda que le llegaba arriba de los muslos y unas botas que le cubrían más arriba de las rodillas, todo el conjunto era de color negro.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi querido Señor —dijo la mujer relamiéndose los labios, como si estuviera saboreándose un delicioso bocado —. Te ves tan sexy como siempre.

—Lo mismo digo, Lilith. Luces exquisita —la madre de los demonios había sido un gran apoyo al igual que Lucifer durante su transición de humano a ser Oscuro; sin ellos y sin ancestral, habría terminado por enloquecer.

Dios había expulsado a Lilith del Edén por no aceptar yacer bajo Adán y someterse a él. Vivía en el infierno como un miembro importante de la corte de Lucifer, desde que éste se convirtió en el gobernante.

—No quiero ser grosero, Lilith, pero, ¿qué te trae al mundo del hombre cuando sabes que está prohibido? —ella rio por el comentario; había extrañado demasiado el humor de _Stephen_ , ¿por qué es qué le agradaba tanto? Cierto que era guapo, sexy y extremadamente bueno en la cama; quizás era por esa conciencia _humana_ que era tan fuerte como para subyugar al ente malvado más poderoso.

—La ley solo existe para los pobres; los ricos y los poderosos la desobedecen cuando quieren, y lo hacen sin recibir castigo porque no hay juez en el mundo que no pueda comprarse con dinero.

—Te has vuelto insoportable desde que Donatien se unió a tu corte —ella dejó escapar una risilla, parte coqueta, parte burlona.

—Oh, pero si el Marqués de Sade es alguien realmente divertido —comentó relamiéndose los labios, como si degustara un manjar —. ¿has olvidado las orgías en dónde él participa? Son simplemente… deliciosas.

—Dudo que hayas venido a hablar de tu corte y sus… pasatiempos —dijo Strange. La reina del infierno hizo una mueca, pero de inmediato la cambió por un semblante serio.

—Por desgracia tienes razón —dijo Lilith cruzándose de brazos —. Belcebú, Asmodeo y Purson han estado actuando extraño desde hace unos meses.

Strange frunció el ceño. Sabía bien quienes eran esos tres; miembros de élite del _Oscuro._ Los traidores. Parte del acabose de su derrota; ellos eran fuertes, pero no lo suficiente como para darle pelea a él o Leviatán, solos, pero juntos un verdadero dolor de cabeza para la segunda al mando.

Leviatán había logrado doblegarlos. Los encerró en sus respectivos palacios, encadenados a sufrir un terrible tormento.

—No creo que tres prisioneros puedan ser un problema —dijo Strange, sin mencionar que Lucifer no confiaba en ellos después que intentaran arrebatarle el trono del infierno.

—Leviatán es poderosa, pero estaba cansada por la guerra —dijo la madre de los demonios —. Sin mencionar que ya han trascurrido Eones; aunque claro, Lucifer ha hecho lo propio para evitar que se escapen.

Stephen asintió con la cabeza, aun así, dudaba que esa fuese la razón principal de la visita de Lilith, la reina del infierno no se tomaría tantas molestias solo por eso.

—Escuché que ha habido ataques del tipo… demoniaco —dijo Lilith luego de un momento de silencio. Strange asintió con la cabeza —. Si las cosas siguen así, puede que la atención de los ángeles se centrara en este lugar; si llegara a pasar, podríamos estar ante el inicio de una guerra de dimensiones bíblicas.

Si algo así sucedía, estaba seguro que Dios lo culparía a él por todo y enviaría su hueste celestial a capturarlo.

—¿Crees que esos tres tengan algo que ver? —Lilith se encogió de hombros. No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura, si alguien se atrevía a lastimar a su amigo, se las iba a ver con ella.

—Aún no lo sé, pero por si acaso, Lucifer ordenó a Nhama y Azael mantenerlos vigilados, ellos no podrán ni parpadear sin que lo sepamos.

…

Strange observó el sitio vacío que minutos atrás ocupó Lilith. Estaba preocupado; hasta ahora, la maestra Minoru no había logrado sacarle nada de información al demonio que Levi derrotó. Cerró los ojos. Tal vez debería ser _él_ quien le interrogara, quizás tendría más suerte.

—¡Stephen! —un portal se había abierto, de él salió Leviatán, con su forma de niña humana, pero no se encontraba sola, Tony y parte de los vengadores venían con ella.

Strange se levantó abrupto. Ahora sí que esa imprudente se había metido en un lio muy gordo; cometido la peor estupidez que se le pudo ocurrir. Inconscientemente, sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un instante.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó tratando de calmarse lo mejor que pudo; ya Leviatán había cometido la imprudencia de mostrarse ante los humanos, no podía caer en el mismo error.

—El complejo fue atacado —dijo Steve. Como haciendo énfasis en sus palabras; Levi se desplomó en el suelo, regresando a su forma de capa.

Strange se apresuró a tomar a su fiel compañera. Frunció el ceño. Quien quiera que se hubiera atrevido a lastimarla, iba a sufrir un tormento peor al que el infierno pudiese darle, después de todo, él fue su antiguo gobernante y nadie se metía con su pueblo sin que recibieran un castigo.

 _Continuará…_

…

Sí, fue algo confuso el capítulo (y corto), pero estoy en el periodo que mis musas se ponen de HDP y se van de vacaciones. En fin, espero les gustara el capítulo.

Otra cosa, la foto de portada del capítulo (en Wattpad), la hizo una muy querida amiga, se llama Raven y pueden visitar o pedirse comisiones en su instagran .art o en su email: 221b .

Raven, querida, este capítulo es para ti.


	9. Capítulo 9- Remiel

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, pactos demoníacos y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Todos sueñan con la eternidad, pero pocos conocen la maldición que conlleva.

 **Beta Reader:**

—c

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Hasta El oscuro puede amar**

 **Capítulo 9.- Remiel**

[…Años pasaron desde que Stephen se convirtiera en el único contenedor del "Oscuro". Elizabeth, su esposa, se había unido a la corte de Isabel, la reina Virgen, siendo su favorita, al ser amigas de la infancia.

Stephen había sido dado por muerto y tuvo que ir a Kamar-Taj; había descubierto un gran poder que no podía controlar, que lo hacía peligroso para las personas que lo rodeaban.

Alice renunció a su deber como guardiana del santuario de Londres; Ancestral no la culpó; luego de los acontecimientos que tuvo que vivir, era normal que quisiera alejarse, aun así, mantenía una comunicación constante con _Strange_ , aunque debía mantener cierta distancia, si no quería salir herida.

Irene y Ana fueron acogidas por Elizabeth, para servir en su casa. Las tres mujeres se llevaban bien.

Arthur, era otro con quien Stephen mantenía comunicación constante (gracias a Willson). Sabía que esos dos habían comenzado una relación y con el tiempo, se casaron.

Strange, poco sabía de William y Thomas; las últimas noticias que tuvo de ellos fue que habían iniciado un viaje juntos, no le sorprendía; a lo largo de sus existencias, siempre buscaban la forma de estar al lado del otro.

—Stephen —lo llamó Ancestral. Su maestra y quizás, el único ser que le comprendía —. Es hora de continuar con tu entrenamiento —él asintió con la cabeza.

Lo único que podía hacer, era entrenar y aprender a controlar sus nuevas… "habilidades", quizás, con el tiempo encontraría un modo de tocar a su esposa sin lastimarla.

El tiempo siguió su curso. Arthur y Alice se casaron, tuvieron hijos y estos, a su vez, los propios. Partieron de este mundo rodeados de sus seres queridos, aunque, con algunos años de diferencia.

Thomas murió a causa de la malaria que contrajo en la India. William se le unió poco después.

Irene y Ana jamás se casaron ‹‹normal. Sus destinos siempre estuvieron unidos››. Fallecieron en edad avanzada, algo poco común entre la clase baja.

60 años transcurrieron desde que se convirtió en _El Oscuro_. El tiempo para Stephen se había detenido, pero no para los demás. Su hijo, creció, se casó, tuvo descendencia y murió. Strange siempre estuvo ahí, cuidando a su familia desde las sombras; hoy, se despediría de la mujer que amaba.

Stephen observó a su bella esposa, postrada en su lecho. Contaba con 90 años; su piel marchita y su hermosa cabellera, ahora canosa, desprolija, pero para él, seguía igual que aquella mañana de verano, cuando se despidió de ella. Antes de que todo iniciara.

—Cariño —susurró la mujer con voz débil. Strange cerró los ojos, negándose a aceptar la realidad. La estaba perdiendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo…].

…

Stephen observó a su capa; Levi había usado su poder para proteger a los Vengadores y estaría inconsciente por unas horas.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Strange se sobresaltó. Últimamente había estado pensando demasiado en Elizabeth y los otros y eso lo hacía bajar la guardia. —Lo siento. No quise asustarte —Tony le miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo.

—Agotó gran parte de su poder, pero vivirá —le respondió sin despegar la vista de Levi que se encontraba sobre un sillón, en su forma de capa.

Eran pocos los que podían hacerle frente a Leviatán y ninguno habitaba esa dimensión, sin mencionar que él se habría dado cuenta de la invasión, incluso antes de que pusieran un pie en su territorio.

—Lamento que se viera involucrada en todo esto —Stephen negó con la cabeza. Era más probable que los Vengadores fuesen las víctimas, el daño colateral, nada nuevo si pensaba en la guerra en la _Ciudad del Eden_ , o lo sucedido en Egipto, por mencionar algunos.

—¿Qué fue lo que los atacó? —Tony ahorró palabras, pidiendo a Friday los vídeos de lo sucedido en el complejo.

Strange observó a los Vengadores reunidos, planeando contactarlo para consultarle sobre los secuestros y asesinatos de niños en rituales, después, una mujer de cortos cabellos, piel morena y alas de halcón ‹‹Remiel››, apareció inesperadamente y atacó a Steve, posteriormente lo hizo con Tony; fue en ese momento que Leviatán se reveló para defenderle. Mientras luchaban, Remiel dijo algo en un idioma desconocido para los humanos, pero que Strange conocía bien.

—Esa mujer era realmente fuerte, quizás más que Thanos —dijo Stark sobándose el cuello.

—Es un arcángel; se llama Remiel y es un verdadero dolor de cabeza —comentó el Hechicero Supremo.

—¿Ella, un arcángel? Pensé que todos eran hombres —dijo Tony y Strange sonrió divertido, no pudo imaginar la cara que pondrían ciertas celestiales al escuchar el comentario del millonario.

—Que Remiel y Azrael no te escuchen decirlo o terminaras muy mal, aunque no tanto si es Gabriel quien lo hace —comentó Strange con cierta nostalgia. Hablar de la mensajera de Dios siempre tenía ese impacto en él, después de todo, ella fue quién los comandó durante la lucha contra _El oscuro._ Quién los convenció de sacrificarse por el bien de la humanidad.

La que los condenó a una eterna tortura.

Tony le observó en silencio, no sabía cómo reaccionar delante de Stephen, no cuándo se vea tan triste, tan… perdido.

—Parece… parece que conoces mucho del tema…

—Es porque es el Hechicero Supremo, es normal que sepa esas cosas —dijo Levi, quien los observaba desde el sillón; había adoptado la forma infantil humana que tanto le gustaba.

—No deberías esforzarte —le reprendió Strange con cariño paternal, algo que tomó por sorpresa a Tony, en especial cuando el mago atrajo a la niña en un abrazo protector.

—Estoy bien, solo algo oxidada —replicó la niña sonrojada. No era común que Stephen actuara de ese modo, pero apreciaba cada momento.

—Me alegro que estés bien, pequeña demonio —dijo Stark con una sonrisa. Levi se separó ligeramente de su maestro para atraer al humano y hacer que se uniera al abrazo.

Remiel había dicho que el regreso de Steve era un error y debía ser solucionado, pero no fue lo único que mencionó; Tony Stark era el Caballero Blanco, y su existencia, más que cualquier otra, era peligrosa pues el _Oscuro_ de ninguna forma podía estar cerca de él nuevamente.

…

La reencarnación del Caballero Blanco, así como el alma que alguna vez contuvo una parte del _Demonio de los Mil Nombres_ , no debían estar en la tierra; sus existencias podrían alterar el equilibrio en Stephen Strange, el actual contenedor de la fuerza maligna mas poderosa de toda la creación. Remiel lo sabía, por eso atacó a esos mortales: _Los Vengadores_ , para eliminar la amenaza, jamás esperó toparse con Leviatán.

—Sí _El Oscuro_ se da cuenta que el Caballero Blanco ha reencarnado; intentará unirse a él nuevamente, pero siendo mortal… —Remiel detuvo su monologo, temerosa del problema futuro.

A pesar de lo que los humanos pensaban de su Padre, Él, ni la hueste celestial tenían algo contra las uniones del mismo sexo, por eso no le importaba que Stephen Strange ‹‹El Oscuro››, y Tony Stark ‹‹El Caballero Blanco››, retomaran su relación amorosa; incluso podría ser bueno para la humanidad, el problema radicaba en la efímera existencia de los mortales en la tierra.

—Cuando su amado perezca, el dolor de _Namiel_ , será tan grande que probablemente pierda el control sobre _El Oscuro_ e intente acabar con la Creación de Padre.

No existía alternativa, debía acabar con Tony Stark y esta vez, ni Leviatán podría detenerla.

 _Continuará…_

…

Espero les gustara el capítulo. Nos vemos en la siguiente.


End file.
